A Day in the Life of a Decepticon Psychopath
by CasusFere
Summary: Bumblebee is captured by the Decepticons, Bonecrusher looses his temper twice and Blackout makes fun of everyone. Warning: Sadism, implied torture, and Blackout's gutter humor


** A/N-** Why have I not posted this before? It's been on my LJ for a month and a half...

Pre-movie, featuring young Bee, who really should have known better. WARNING: mentions of torture and other Decepticon evilness.

x-xxx-x

He should have listened to Ironhide. If he got out of this alive, he was _never_ sneaking out of the base again…

Bee twisted, trying to break the larger Decepticon's grip. Bonecrusher just laughed, slamming him face-first into a wall a few times for good measure. Dazed, Bee stopped struggling, his optics flickering. Vaguely, he could feel his arms being pulled roughly behind him and bound. Then Bonecrusher seized him by the neck and dragged the little bot along.

His radio was gone – the jamming signal had been his first clue that he was in big trouble. The second had been when Bonecrusher blind-sided him, charging out of a ruined building and knocking him off his feet, straight into a wall.

He kicked his legs, trying desperately to keep Bonecrusher from dragging him away, but the Decepticon just punched him with his free hand, hauling him forward with ease.

The roar of massive engines announced Blackout's arrival, making Bee's fuel pump stall for a moment. He redoubled his struggling. If they got him in Blackout's hold, it was all over. The other Autobots had no idea where he'd gone – he wasn't supposed to leave the base! A ride in Blackout meant he'd be locked up in the Decepticon stronghold before the Autobots even started_ looking_.

He cursed at his captors as the Decepticon picked him up and threw him bodily into Blackout's hold, jumping in behind. Darkness fell over them as the door cycled shut. Blackout took off, dark laughter rumbling through his frame.

x-x-x

"Gee, Crusher, I never thought you had it in you!"

"Shut up."

"Bringing Autobots home? Aw, did someone need a cuddle?"

"Shut UP!"

Blackout's grin widened. "He _is_ a sweet young thing, though – perfect for you, really."

"I told you to SHUT UP!"

"Because Primus knows, you need someone who isn't going to fight back. Gotta start small, and work your way up to – "

Bonecrusher launched himself at the larger mech with an incoherent scream.

Blackout dodged, catching Bonecrusher by the tail. He yanked hard, pulling the smaller Decepticon off his feet. "Now, I know you want me, but you really don't _need_ to throw yourself at my feet," he told the furious mech.

"Knock it off, Blackout," a deep voice commanded.

Blackout grudgingly let go of his play toy. "Yes, Lord Megatron," he grumbled.

"Go interrogate the prisoner, but try to leave him mostly in one piece. I want him still recognizable when we give him back."

Blackout's evil grin returned. "As you command, Lord Megatron."

x-x-x

Bumblebee scrunched back in the corner of the barren cell as heavy footsteps approached.

"Good morning, little bug," Blackout said with a pleasant tone and a sadistic smirk. "We came to play."

"Go smelt yourself!"

"Aw, that's not nice. Looks like we need to teach the bug some manners."

"Less talking, more hurting," Bonecrusher grunted.

Blackout laughed, unlocking the cell door. "Do you need me to hold him down for you?" Blackout asked as Bonecrusher ducked around him and into the cell. "I wouldn't want his squirming to interfere with your, ah, performance…"

"Go suck slag!" Bonecrusher punched Bumblebee, letting some of his frustration with the other Decepticon out on Bee's face.

"I'll just leave you two love birds alone, then. Now remember, no tearing bits off! And he needs to be functioning when I get back." Blackout's tone was patronizing.

Bonecrusher snarled in response, kicking Bumblebee hard enough to dent his chest armor.

x-x-x

Blackout's grin faltered when he found Starscream waiting for him outside the brig.

"What, get bored of chasing your own vapor trail?"

Starscream ignored that. "What have you learned form the prisoner?" he demanded.

A particularly loud crunch and an involuntary wail of pain drifted out of the brig.

"Well, apparently it hurts when Bonecrusher punches you in the face. Also, it's kinda funny when he screams," Blackout responded thoughtfully.

"Your incompetence never ceases to amaze, Blackout."

"I exhibit incompetence in the same quantity as you exhibit loyalty, _Screamer_."

"Be careful, your vocalizer keeps trying to put you in a corner that your guns can't get you out of."

"Anytime you want to stop hiding behind your thrusters, you're welcome to _try_ and shut me up, Screamer. Now go away, some of us are trying to accomplish something that doesn't constitute treason." Blackout shoved past the jet, stalking up the corridor. "Someone ought to shoot that slagheap," he muttered, stomping into the control room.

"Do it yourself." Barricade didn't bother looking up. "Shockwave sends data he wants you to verify with our houseguest." Barricade tossed a datapad in Blackout's direction. "He also says that Skorponok is fine, and if you bother him for another status report, he's going to send your pet home remade into a dispenser nozzle."

Blackout grumbled but took the datapad. "Someone should shoot him, too," he muttered as he left.

He took the time to refuel and clean his rotor blades before heading back down to the brig. Bonecrusher was sitting in the guard chair when he got there, looking almost cheerful. _Well, cheerful for him, I'm-going-to-eat-your-face-you-slagging-bastard for anyone else…_

Bonecrusher spared him a glare then pretended to ignore his existence. Normally Blackout took that as an invitation, but he had better toys today…

The little yellow Autobot was a trembling heap on the floor. Energon was splattered from floor to ceiling, coating his twisted and mangled armor.

"Oh, poor little bug. Looks like Bonecrusher had a bit of fun with you." He picked up the shivering Bumblebee, holding him up and looking him over. "But now it's my turn. Let's have a chat, shall we?"

x-xxx-x

A/N - If it seems I'm taking the torture of our favorite yellow bug a bit lightly, that's because _Blackout t_akes it lightly. And with a sadistic grin. Also, what does ffnet have against page breaks?!


End file.
